Dressed in Someone's Clothes Doesn't Make You Know Them
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Yuzu wishes she had a bit more of a chance to talk to Selena before dressing in her clothes.


**A/N:** This time it's based on this week's episode (46) – though again handwaving what happens after that. This one's less likely to be negated by 47 than Yuzu and Yuugo, but…oh well. When the muse speaks, it speaks, right? :D

Written for the Diversity Writing challenge at the DMWA, B39 – write about people going their separate ways.

* * *

**Dressed in Someone's Clothes Doesn't Make You Know Them**

Yuzu wished she'd had time to ask more about Selena. But first, Selena needed to understand. If one person from the fusion dimension could understand the tragedy they'd inflicted, then maybe the others could too. Maybe the rest of them would avoid that tragedy. Maybe something could be done to reverse that tragedy.

She knew it wouldn't be that easy. That Selena was probably the easiest person in the fusion dimension to convince and she wasn't even that easy. But, from what she said, she was the only one who hadn't participated in the assault. The only one who hadn't watched it all, hadn't been a part of it all, with a grin on her face. She was the one who had glorified ideas that had turned out to be false.

Because she couldn't, even for a moment, believe that Yuuto and Kurosaki had lied. Or that Selena had lied. She'd sounded too convinced. Then too desperate. And the others from the fusion dimension had come after her. It could have been a well-played plot but she didn't think so. Or Selena was an unwitting pawn if it was.

Yuzu wondered when she'd begun to trust so easily. Was it because Yuuto looked like Yuuya? Because Selena looked like her? Or was it something else?

But Yuzu knew it was the right thing to do. She was sure Kurosaki would have no problem convincing Selena of the truth and Selena could be the start of something. Yuzu had hoped it would have been Sora – but Sora had seemed so different, last she'd seen and heard. Like he hadn't been their friend after all. Like he'd learnt nothing from them.

She brushed her tears away as she ran.

It would have been nice to know Selena a little more though. She'd spoken plainly. Her feelings about the dimensions were on the table. She'd volunteered information. Yuzu hoped she wasn't making a mistake in trusting her. That she wasn't about to hand Kurosaki over to the fusion dimension.

Her clothes weren't so big a deal. Or her duel disk. Of course, they'd kept their own decks. A duellist's deck was their life after all, especially after…all this.

But there were little things as well, and when there was nobody around, Yuzu could think of them. Like how Selena had a bracelet as well – and they'd been so similar they'd kept their own bracelets. And how the ribbon in her hair looked so pretty. Maybe they should have changed hair ornaments as well? She still had her two ponytails – pretty different than one. But that wouldn't work too effectively unless they had hair-dye too. Not that it really mattered. From a distance, it would be the clothes most obviously. Close up – well, she hoped it was obvious. She was acting as a decoy, not a full-blown double. She certainly didn't plan on being dragged back to the fusion dimension!

On that vein, she didn't really need to know more about Selena. What sort of life she'd led. Her mannerisms. How she duelled. But it was still nice to know those things. It gave a deeper sense of kinship. Of companionship. Sharing the same face and being carried away by ninjas together did form a bond, but that was a little different. And she know how it pained Yuuya to have the weight of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in his pocket without knowing much about Yuuto at all. Not that she expected it to come to that.

It was the part of the reason she'd volunteered to act as a decoy, to draw the attention of the fusion dimension away from Selena so she could understand.

And then, maybe, they'd have moved a little closer to a universe where such tragedies didn't occur.


End file.
